


Leading Light

by acesea9103



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Hospitals, Mentions of Blood, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesea9103/pseuds/acesea9103
Summary: Leeteuk knows how to take care of people, except one, himself.





	Leading Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story; the plot is the only thing that’s my own. But if it's something similar to yours, let me know and I'll be glad to take or make credits properly :)
> 
> Author’s Note: I am not a doctor or a nurse so what I said about a condition may not be true in real life. ^^, This is my first time really finishing and posting a fic, though, I think I’ve written a story before, just not this kind.^^, Comments are very much welcome and loved. ^^, Oh, and I have posted this in my lj account already and some community, and since am new here wanted to post this here as well ^^,
> 
> Also originally posted in AFF.

They all got home stressed from all the busy schedules they have gone through. They were all so tired but, Leeteuk was more tired because of his responsibilities as the group’s leader. But even though he is tired he will take care of others before himself.

“Yah! Before you all sprawl over there, clean yourselves up while I make dinner!” Leeteuk screamed echoing through the dorm.

“And there goes umma complex again!” said Eunhyuk and then all of them started laughing.

Leeteuk just ignored them teasing him because he loved what he always do and put his heart into it. ‘But sometimes you just also have to take care of yourself than the others, you’re human too’ is what Heechul would always say to him. But he just smiles every time they said something about him taking care of himself.

He indeed became the life of the group. Even when there are disputes or misunderstandings between other members he would always be there to fix it. When the other members have their problems he would always be there to fix it with them. He was like an angel for everybody except for himself.

At some time, what he does also takes effect on his body without him realizing it.

“Leeteuk hyung are you okay? You don’t look well.” Ryeowook said with a very worried tone.

“Of course I’m fine. How can I not be.” Leeteuk answered back with a smile.

“Are you sure hyung? You look really pale. I’m going to cook something for you, and no buts.” And with that statement Ryeowook left for the kitchen and made his hyung something nutritious to eat.

“Here hyung eat up, this will make you feel better.” Ryeowook said handing the plate with food to his hyung.

Leeteuk could never say no to that. He knew Ryeowook would be mad if he didn’t eat what he had prepared, so he took the plate and eat the stuff. He thanked Ryeowook afterwards.

But Ryeowook is not the only one who notices how worse Leeteuk looked like, now that more schedules have been fitted into their sleepless nights. All of the members noticed it, especially Heechul.

And so, when they got home earlier one day than usual, because some of their schedules got cancelled because of some other reasons. This was the chance for all of them to rest, but as always, there he is, taking care of them before himself. Heechul already lost his temper about it and confronted Leeteuk.

“Yah! Park Jungsu, when are you going to start thinking about yourself before the others?” Heechul said as he dragged their angel to the room he shares with Hankyung.

“What do you mean? I take care of myself. And I love taking care of you guys so why are you stopping me? It is my right to do so.” Leeteuk said with still calm tone.

“Right?!? Oh yeah, how can I forget, because you are no other than Super Junior’s leader Leeteuk, how can you not have the right.” Heechul replied back with a sarcastic tone.

“This confrontation will lead to nowhere. I’m going to my room.” Leeteuk just said not wanting to lose his temper, not with Heechul.

“You’re always doing that, always running away, I can’t take it anymore, ugh! I’m going outside. And don’t ask why or when I will be home. I can take care of myself unlike others here.” Heechul said leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Leeteuk just sighed and go to his room. Every one wondered what happened, so in the end it was still Heechul who explained to them even if he doesn’t want to.

The days flew by, their schedule was so hectic than before and so is Leeteuk’s health condition. It has deteriorated because of the lack of sleep, malnutrition, and over fatigue. It is a good thing that his body hasn’t given up on him yet. But accidents are inevitable, and so it just happened.

They were all outside the building waiting for the car to arrive. They were chatting, playing games with each other, and some with their phones. Just then, a man appeared and started to walk sternly towards Heechul who was in front of Leeteuk.

Leeteuk saw the guy coming and noticed something weird about him. And then, he saw what the man was aiming for, Heechul. Even though he was too tired, he managed to think quickly. He guarded Heechul’s body with his own from the knife the man was holding and then there was chaos.

Everything happened so fast. The next thing Heechul knew his white pants are now red because of the liquid flowing from Leeteuk’s body.

“Hyung?” Heechul uttered. No answer. “Leeteuk hyung!” Heechul said again, but still no response from the older man. He said the next set of words louder. “HYUNG? Open your eyes please. Hyung, Hyung!!!!” Heechul said panic evidenced in his voice.

The culprit was caught by their managers and was then taken to the police station and someone he doesn’t know who have called the ambulance. Good thing the ambulance arrived on time for their hyung.

And there, at the cold hospital hallway outside the operating room, they all gathered waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them that their hyung is fine.

After several hours of waiting the doctor got out of the room. He was welcomed by so many people he don’t know how many asking questions of how was their hyung. When they all stopped, he started speaking.

“His body is weak, it seems like he lacks proper sleep and nutrition, he also showed signs of being over fatigued, and the stab is quite deep, fatal for his small and weak body to handle.” The doctor paused a little before continuing.

“He also lost a large amount of blood and is breathing faintly. The operation is successful but, he suffered some complications and went into coma because of the shock. He isn’t responding to anything.” The doctor looked at their faces then continued.

“I’m sorry, we did our best. All there is left is for him to wake up. We mustn’t lose hope, he is still fighting. We must pray for him to be well.” The doctor said it slowly so that they will understand the situation.

No one dared to speak except Hankyung. “Doctor, can… can we see him?”

“Okay, I will send a nurse to bring you guys to his room, but be quiet he still needs to rest. And so, if you’ll excuse me.” The doctor left with their manager to take care of the things that needs taking care of.

When they entered his room, it was filled with nothing but the beeping of the machines that are attached to his body. Their angel, the mother of the group, their hyung, Leeteuk, Jungsu, he was just there lying on the bed looking very pale and weak, that, as if he would break into pieces if you’d touch him.

Days passed with no improvements. The days became weeks, and still no improvement. Their dorm was full of chaos without Jungsu without their Leeteuk hyung to take care of them all, to remove all their worries, their problems, to stay with them until they fall asleep, to listen to their rants, to manage their disputes and misunderstandings. It is as if they all lost their spirits without Leeteuk.

After a month, they have all visited Leeteuk, all 14 of them. They were shocked by what they saw. Most of the machines are gone. Some of the tangling tubes were also removed, all there is left is their hyung, lying there on the bed peacefully asleep.

The doctor explained to them that their hyung went out of coma just a while and is now in a stable condition. He was just sleeping. The room was filled with smiles, smiles they did not know how long that’s been gone. Their hyung, their angel is fine. And so the next day they all excused themselves from their schedules to get to the hospital as early as possible so that they wouldn’t miss the chance of their hyung waking up again.

The next day, Leeteuk did opened his eyes and saw so many different faces he hadn’t seen for so long. He was really happy to be back, to be their group’s mother again, and to be one with the family he loved.

“Hey there.” Leeteuk said and smiled. “How have you all been? It’s been a while, I missed you all. Have you all been good? Have you all taken your vitamins while I’m gone?   
Are you all taking proper meals? Yah!!! Answer me.” Leeteuk said with a very worried tone not noticing the tears falling from his members’ eyes.

“Yah!” Heechul said. “You are the one lying in the hospital bed for weeks and you’re asking us how we’ve been?” Heechul answered back tears forming in his eyes.  
“You want to know what the answer is? We’ve all been miserable without you. Please take care of yourself just as you take care of all of us, you may be the umma but we are your children and we also love you.” Heechul said with a sarcastic tone going to being a calm voice.

Leeteuk looked at all the members’ eyes, seeing only two things, worry and love. “Okay, I understand, then from now onwards, let’s all be umma.” Leeteuk said laughing weakly showing his dimples.

“Yah! Yelled all the members and sighed. “Well, what can we do.” Said the members also in unison and they all laughed.

And with that they had a group hug. Their group was now back to normal and even better.

“Super Junior Fighting! Super Junior Forever” they all yelled in unison, and got up to the stage being led by their group’s original umma, Super Junior eternal leader Leeteuk, their LEADING LIGHT.

-end-

Comments are really loved. Even criticisms are welcome. ^^,


End file.
